Pocket Full Of Kunai
by TwillitWolf
Summary: A group of friends must uncover dark secrets when new teachers move into town. The more they discover, the more apparent it is that these teachers are something else...Suddenly its a race against time to finish what they started before someone gets killed
1. Prologue

The kunai whipped through the air, seemingly in slow motion.

Her eyes grew large as she realized there would be no way to avoid it. All she had gone through, for it to end like this. No matter what happened in the future, she wouldn't get a share of victory or defeat. She couldn't scream, or move, or even close her eyes, all she could do was wait for the knife to end her life.

_Sshhk!_

She screamed, and blood sprayed on her face. But it wasn't her blood! It was-

"_No!_"

_5 months earlier:_

Mr. Lawrence looked at the man from the top of his glasses. Then back down at the resume.

His first reaction would have been to stylishly let him down. However, this resume was impressive. _Very_ impressive.

Mr. Lawrence almost glared at the strange man for putting him in this position. Didn't the man know anything about first impressions? First of all, his face was spotted with piercings. And then is his unruly hair. It was _obnoxiously_ orange! It was almost certainly gelled up that way, hair doesn't just fly up! But the worst thing was his eyes. There was no human emotion in those cold, slate gray eyes. He looked like a _serial killer_! Someone like that does not belong in a school full of children.

However, Mr. Lawrence prided himself on not judging by looks. And deep down, he knew if he let this man off it be would because he is so deathly scared of him.

So Charlie Lawrence cleared his throat, straightened his tie, and held out a hand.

"You got the job."

Mr. Paine did not shake his hand. He just nodded as if he had been told the weather. Mr. Paine stood up and spoke for the first time.

"I also have some colleagues looking for a job here." He spoke carefully, keeping a sharp eye on Mr. Lawrence the whole time.

Mr. Lawrence gulped and pasted a smile on his face. "Well, we do have some spots available. How many are interested?"

"Nine."

"Oh! Well I'm sorry to say we simply do not have enough spots avail-"

Mr. Paine reached into his pocket and pressed a small button.

The room shook, furniture sliding everywhere. The principal was thrown from his seat onto the floor.

When the shaking stopped, it was deathly silent. Steps could be heard pounding towards them.

A woman flung the door open. "Charlie! The Teacher's Lounge just exploded! Come quick! There were people in there!"

As the principal and the woman darted out the door, Pein leaned against the wall.

Pein really wasn't sure where he was, or who these strange people with no chakra were. He did know, however, that he needed to secure the area around the school until further notice. And there really was no better way to blend in and patrol a school than being a teacher. If Pein could run a country and lead a secret organization, he could certainly run a classroom.

He just wasn't sure the rest of Akatsuki could.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Woot, here we go.

Hey to all new readers, my name is TwillitWolf, _not_ to be confused with Twilight. Twilit is actually a word.

These ocs are based off my friends (with a few spicey changes), and their names are kinda similiar. These ocs are also in Ninjas Are So Overrated, which was kinda my test story.

My brother thinks he is this pro-writer, and is sending his story into the Scholastic Story Contestwatchmacallit. And he bitches to me about sentence structure and paragraphs and freaking _dashes._**  
><strong>

My editior is the _grammer nazi_ Foxtails0, and her character is Amy. Amy's name was almost Alex, because thats Fox's real name (kinda) but she hates that name and doesn't want anyone to know it. (But_ hah!_ I just told everyone, and I bet u forgot my password. (Snicker) ) 

So because I'm to darn lazy to write this for every chapter:

_**Never in this story have I ever owned anything from Naruto. That belongs to some old guy.  
><strong>_**(Fox is pretty sure his name is Masashi Kishimoto... forgive me if I'm wrong)  
><strong>

Anyways, since my bro's computer made a weird noise, here is chapter one:

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Riley walked to her bus stop. The sun was shining early in the August morning on the sleepy town of Falls. The birds were chirping and the bus could be heard a distance away.

She supposed she should be anxious about her first day at high school, but Riley wasn't. Her mind was on the prospect that one of her old friends had finally come home late last night. Dan hadn't been home since school let out last year, and Riley hadn't heard from him all summer.

"Riley!" Amy stomped down her front porch across the street and dashed to where Riley was. Amy hugged Riley, as though they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"I missed you!"

"I just saw you yesterday...," Riley had stopped trying to figure out Amy a long time ago.

"Oh my god, I _know_!" Amy shrieked. "_Yesterday_!" Riley just shook her head.

They both heard a door slam and a loud grumble as Samantha Abbott stormed out in a whirl of black hair.

"Hey Sam!" Amy waved.

"Hey Amy," Sam sighed. Then she looked around. "Where is my punching bag?"

Riley shrugged. "I think he's still in his house."

Sam crept to a small blue house and opened a window. Sam had been through that window so many times the occupants had stopped putting the screen back. She crawled through and fell out of sight.

After a few moments both girls heard a "WHAT THE F-" and then a high pitched scream.

"Poor Derrick," Riley sighed. Amy giggled.

"You love Derrick," Amy teased.

Before Riley could object, Sam threw open the door, dragging a wiggling Derrick behind her.

"You broke into my house and _attacked_ me! And then you kidnapped me! Wait, I'm pretty sure that was a type of rape!" Derrick complained, trying to stand up.

"Mercedes, I swear to _God_ if you don't _shut up_!" Sam began to pummel Derrick while he was still on the ground.

"Ah! My beautiful hair! You're ruining it! Maybe it's because your jealous of it!" Derrick continued to shout about his hair until Sam kicked him.

"Do I even want to know?"

Riley glanced over her shoulder at the new voice to see that the fifth and near-final - the final being Dan - of their little gang, Freddy Masen, had appeared. Amy grinned and skipped over to him, ruffling his hair with one hand and practically choking him in a fierce, Amy-Leigh-King-type hug with the other.

"_Freddy_!" she shrieked in his ear. "I _missed_ you!"

"But I just saw you...," Freddy began, but trailed off when he saw Riley shaking her head.

Freddy sighed and looked worriedly at Riley. If there was anyone he could talk to, it was Riley.

"I'm kinda scared about the first day," he admitted.

Sam paused from beating Derrick and snorted at Freddy.

"You're scared of everything," Sam said, before she was punched in the face by Derrick. She retaliated with a round-house kick to the side and Derrick went down screaming.

Riley seriously thought about breaking those two apart, but she supposed they were both just venting their anxieties at going to a new school. She said so to Amy.

Amy crinkled her brow and said, "Now that you say it... I'm kind of scared too. Don't you remember about how a bunch of teachers died in this freaky explosion? What if we get blown up too, huh?"

Freddy's face clouded with fear.

"Oh my god! We're going to die! There is no way I'm going!" Freddy began breathing fast.

Amy ruffled his hair again and giggled. "Have no fear, Freddy! AMY WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"Good luck," Derrick muttered between hits.

Riley smiled and sighed, thinking that any other person would've been overwhelmed at the situation, but to her, this was a natural and daily occurrence.

* * *

><p>Dan stood on his porch. He hadn't slept in his own bed for two months, something he had sorely missed. He hadn't seen his own family until late last night and he hadn't even seen his own friends since the end of eighth grade. When he woke up to the sounds of screams and laughter, Dan had no doubts about who it was.<p>

So Dan stood on his porch, and he watched Sam beating on what looked like Derrick, Amy latching onto Freddy, and Riley looking like nothing unusual was happening.

"Why am I friends with these idiots?" he muttered to himself as he finally faced the inevitable and walked towards them.

As always, Amy was the first one to notice him.

"Danny!" she cried, running at him full speed with her arms flailing in the air ready to hug him.

For a scary second, Dan almost did what he was trained to do. _That_ wouldn't have been pretty.

Amy strangled him in a hug, standing on her toes to reach him. Dan stiffened as she did a retake and looked at him. And gasped.

The last time Amy had seen Dan, he was a tall, lanky boy with a mop of hair and blue eyes hidden by glasses. Now the glasses were gone, his hair cut, and he had filled into his limbs.

There was an awkward silence where Sam had ceased beating Derrick and Riley and Freddy looked at him in surprise.

"...There was a gym where I was at," Dan said lamely, for the life of him he couldn't find something good enough to say. His friend's mouths opened up and let out a flood of questions.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Why did you have to leave?"

Derrick stood up, brushed off his jeans, and gave him a lop-sided smile.

"And more importantly, why are you almost as sexy as me?," Derrick smirked and flipped his hair.

Freddy took his stare off Dan and flung it on Derrick.

"You called Dan sexy," he whispered. And then his chest shook with silent laughter.

Immediately, all eyes were on Derrick.

Amy giggled. Riley sighed. Dan was just relieved to be out of the spotlight.

Derrick looked horrified as Sam opened her mouth to say something, but was saved when the bus pulled up.

As soon as Freddy saw that bus, a ball of nerves exploded in his stomach. Riley looked at him and took his hand, leading him up the bus.

* * *

><p>"Listen, I won't tell you twice: No weapons, no killing, no scaring, no <em>cussing<em>, and nothing criminal! And for the love of god, Zetsu stop eating the custodian!" Pein resisted the urge to punch his subordinates. He had planned everything out the best he could, and was quite happy how things worked out, but _really_. These grown men acted no older than the children they were supposed to be teaching.

The explosion had killed 8 teachers, which was easy to work with. Strangely, only the ninth grade teachers were killed, so all of his subordinates would be working in the same grade.

Itachi would teach algebra, Kisame geography, Deidara and Konan would hold an art class, Sasori would run a science class, Tobi would teach P.E., Kakuzu English, and Pein had decided to take on history. Zetsu couldn't really teach a class, so he was given the alibi as a 'gardener', and Hidan had to be a janitor, since he shouldn't even be around teenagers.

Secretly, he was almost excited. He would have the chance to teach students what was wrong with their country and open their eyes to things no one would have ever taught them. When he had said so to Konan, she explained to him that it would not be a good idea to _brainwash_ the students.

The teachers in other grades were glad to help, explaining how the new freshmen would have the attitudes of middle schoolers and they needed to be 'shot down'.

Pein had almost snorted. He had dealt with the most deadly of ninja, killed thousands of people, and was the leader of his own country. He could handle a classroom full of children.

Speaking of children, he had not sensed a single ounce of chakra in the time he has been here. Not at all. Pein had ordered Itachi and Sasori to investigate this.

He should have been trying to find a way back into his world, but he still had contact with his other Path's and knew that there was no rush.

What may have almost been the ghost of a smile formed on his lips. He hadn't found the best hideout in the world. More like the _universe_.

((end of chapter 1))

* * *

><p>I liked it, pretty good first chapter, which is one of the hardest ones. It was kinda loosey-goosey and I tried not to pound you with OCs.<p>

There is going to be a contest soon! Ohmaigod! Since I am a genius, it will be a very good one that I hope u guys like.

I won't tell you yet what it is, so you should just writhe in agony (lol) about how awesome it will be.

Anyways, I have seen lots of different "Review please!" I'm gonna throw in one of my own:

Review or die.

* * *

><p>Hey y'all, this is Fox down here, because Lillie (Twilit to you guys and Riley to my precious Amy) is awesome and totes trusts me to write on her story.<p>

I'm nothing but Lilz's editor for this one, and still fine-tuning some Amy moments :P Lillie and I will be working together and I'll make puppy eyes through my keyboard and say "Amy moment time?" ahahah but I digress...

I really hope everyone sticks around for this story (INCLUDING THE AUTHOR - SHE KEEPS DITCHING ME) because through four stories now I've seen Lillie grow immensely as a writer and she's a really great one. She has me and maybe someday her writing brother behind her, and I really hope she has you guys too.

Also, I'm sorry for the excessive author's notes on this chapter, I promise we'll both tone it down xD

Read on, faithful readers, and as always, review!

~~Fox~~


	3. Maybe It's Luck

Freddy almost threw up when he saw the school. It was _huge! _The walls were a beige color, and the building was about two stories tall, and had large windows.

He saw older kids hanging around, and some of them looked dangerous. And the teachers! They patrolled the outside like hungry-

"Shark!" Derrick yelled by his ear, jabbing a finger in a direction. "Dude, look!"

Freddy did not look. He was sure he was about to faint, or hurl, or piss his pants. Maybe all at once.

Sam uppercutted Derrick. "Dickhead, stop screwing with Freddy!"

"No I'm serious! I saw a shark! It was blue and everything! I swear!"

Amy, of course, was completely unaware of the shark-or-no-shark commotion and grabbed Freddy's arm.

"HEY! People are going INSIDE! Let's go INSIDE, Freddy!"

And then she disappeared into the crowds of people, dragging Freddy along with her. He shot a look that said _"help me" _over his shoulder.

Amy bobbed and weaved through the overwhelmingly large crowd of people, eventually pushing herself and Freddy through the front doors.

The main office was off to the right, parallel to the cafeteria. Halls spiraled away, and there were trophy cabinets against the wall. The carpet was a confusing mix of blue and gray, and the walls were a pale blue.

Amy felt disappointment crash against her. She had imagined this place full of inspiration and fun and life and new experiences. She expected danger at every turn and an adventure awaiting her. This was... this was...

"Boring," Sam sighed, thinking around the same thing.

Amy just nodded. She sighed and got out her schedule, glad that at least she had some of her friends in her classes.

* * *

><p>They all had homeroom together, and they made a great deal of using the map to find their way together.<p>

"No, it's down there! We are by room 1008, which is tenth grade!" Dan argued.

"But if we cut through here, we could be in a few minutes!" Derrick jabbed his finger at something on the map.

"Dumbass! If we had listened to Dan we could've been there already!" Sam punched Derrick in the stomach.

"I think we should ask for directions."

"Shut up Freddy! No one asked you!" Derrick snapped, rolling on the ground in pain.

"Don't talk to him like that! Learn some freakin' manners!" Sam kicked him in the side.

"We're going to be late," Riley pointed out.

"Riley, no one likes Negative Nelly," Derrick panted.

"Where's Amy?" Freddy asked, looking around for the missing person.

Amy appeared around the corner. "Guys, I found it! C'mon!"

Dan sighed as he and his friends followed Amy. He had forgotten how annoying they were, and how most of the time everyone almost always disagreed with each other.

They walked into Homeroom just as the bell rang, and took the leftover seats.

Riley slumped into her seat, her curly black bangs getting in her eyes. The teacher wasn't even here, and Riley could feel her mood souring. There was something demoralizing about the whole classroom.

There were no colorful pictures, or diagrams. Just seats, a desk, and a whiteboard.

Her schedule had said she would be in this same room for 'social studies', but there was nothing in the class that hinted exactly what they would be studying.

* * *

><p>Pein, or should he say Mr. Paine, opened the door to his classroom. Any chatter was soon silenced as soon as he walked in.<p>

Young faces looked up at him. They were so full of innocence, naivety, and promise. All he had to do was nudge them in the right direction and they could be so gre-

"Oh my god, he looks like a serial killer!" a boy with a mop of blond hair whispered to the girl beside him.

The comment probably bothered him more than it should, but _really_. His looks weren't _that_ bad. Pein had managed to get rid of the rings on his eyes, but the piercings wouldn't work if he used chakra to cover them.

Pein walked to the boy's desk, looming over him

"Boy, what is your name?" Pein put a sharp edge of steel into his voice.

The boy looked up at him. A normal person should have been quivering in fear, maybe groveling at his feet. But this boy just grinned at him.

"They call me Derrick... Derrick Mercedes."

He sounded almost _smug_.

Pein narrowed his eyes dangerously. He could kill this child in less than a second, and he didn't have to use any chakra either. But in a way, Pein couldn't. It would be a dangerous way to ruin everything he had built up for himself in this world. This child was untouchable. Physically, anyways.

"Well, Mr. Mercedes, what can you tell us about your country's economy?"

The child looked confused, and Pein almost slapped himself. He had said 'your' instead of 'our.' The child had picked up on that, and maybe he might start asking questions. And ask questions he did. Pein held his breath as the child opened his mouth to challenge his-

"What's an economy?"

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Derrick got his ass out of there. Everyone had laughed at him for not knowing what an economy was! Derrick was pretty sure it had to do with plants. <em>Eco- <em>meant plants, right?

* * *

><p>Dan was thinking as he walked to second period. Mr. Paine had said something about "your country." This was deeply disturbing. He had been told to report any suspicious behavior, but Dan had no way of doing this at the moment. All he could do was pray to God his assumptions were wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasori blinked at the class. The class blinked back at him, expectant. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Wasn't there supposed to be some type of bell, to signal when he was allowed to start the class?<p>

The bell finally rang, just as a tall, loud blond girl walked in, calling over her shoulder, "Ooh, it's seventh grade all over again, Sammy. 'Does Africa have a flag?' Oh, Derrick'll never learn," and laughing loudly.

Sasori sighed again as she took her seat. Girls like this one taxed his patience, especially since so much of his chakra was being used to conceal the more obvious, unnatural parts of his puppet body. For _once_, Sasori missed Deidara. Deidara would either blow this girl up for him or use... other means... to distract her and hold no regrets. He had a thing for tall blondes.

The biology class blinked again, all except for the loud blonde, who was examining the room in detail and scribbling idly in her notebook. Sasori sighed, remembering that he disliked to keep people waiting, but he couldn't quite think of this group of nameless morons as "people."

"Okay, class," he finally began, sighing again. "I need to take atten-"

He broke off when he heard a loud gasp from the front of the room. He looked up, panicking, to see the annoying blond girl staring at him with wide hazel eyes and a half-open mouth.

_What? _he thought anxiously. Had his concentration slipped? Had the puppet body's spinning claws been visible for a moment? Did this girl immediately know he was unlike her?

If she knew, this could be a very long year.

Or a very short one.

* * *

><p>Kisame's legs were shaking. Sure, he had seen the worst the world had to offer, but he knew how to handle that. But what he didn't know was how to handle teenagers,<em> without <em>killing them. Kisame didn't even have Samehada to scare them.

The students sat and watched their teacher sweat and shake, with open mouths.

_What is it?_ Kisame almost screamed at them. He was using chakra to cover his gills and make his hair brown, and even to smooth the edges of his face. What could it possibly be?

A kid with a mop of blonde hair raised his hand.

"Uh, why are you_ blue_?"

Kisame's blood froze. He had forgotten to _change his skin color! _

How was he supposed to explain it to these people?

Another student glared at the blonde boy.

"Shut up man, he's probably sensitive about it."

Kisame suddenly had an idea.

"Look over there!" he shouted, pointing out the window.

The students looked out the window, and seeing nothing they turned back to the front.

"Hey, where's the teacher?"

* * *

><p>Konan circulated the classroom. She could hear Deidara's class being <em>very<em> loud, down the hall. She had half a mind to march down there and yell at him. Her class, however, was being very quiet. For her first lesson she had decided on teaching them how to make an origami bird, and to give them all a good grade no matter how it turned out. Konan was a firm believer that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

One student, however, wasn't doing the work. In fact, he had his mouth hanging open and was staring._ At her. _For a horrible second she thought that he somehow saw right through her disguise, but then she noticed the drool coming out of his mouth.

Konan walked to his desk.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a light voice.

The boy pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and whimpered a quiet "No."

"Well, Mr," Konan looked at his name on his binder. "Freddy Masen, why aren't you doing the work?"

The boy looked up at her. The slobber was gone and his face resembled that of a kicked puppy. "I forgot how to do the first fold."

Konan sighed, and sat in the empty seat beside him.

"Here, you have to make it a perfect square first." Konan held his hands and guided him through the steps.

When she was done, she walked away, leaving him with a perfect paper crane and a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Riley was speechless.<p>

The P.E. teacher had _shouted_ how much fun they were supposed to have. And then he had them play a game of dodgeball. Riley had hung back, because she couldn't throw very well anyways. Then the teacher had gotten so excited over the game he had joined in, on the other side.

A girl name Cynthia snickered.

"Look at his mask, he is probably retarded," she gossiped to her friend.

Riley decided she didn't like Cynthia. And coincidently, a ball that Mr. Tobi had 'randomly' thrown hit her right in the face.

"WOOT!" The teacher shouted, doing a weird dance that made students giggle.

Riley noticed a boy named Jimmy eyeing her and gripping a ball. When it came flying towards her, she skipped out of the way.

Mr. Tobi sympathetically patted Jimmy's back.

"Don't worry! I can get the pretty girl out!" Before Riley could figure out who he was talking about, Mr. Tobi threw a perfectly aimed curve ball at her.

Riley wheeled back and tripped, falling to the ground as the ball passed over her head.

A couple of people laughed at the teacher, who couldn't even get a small freshman girl out.

The teacher seemed to fume for a bit, before devoting the rest of the class to get Riley out. And five minutes later, everyone was out besides Riley and Mr. Tobi.

Mr. Tobi flung a ball aimed at her legs, Riley stepped out of the way. Mr. Tobi aimed a curveball at her face. Riley stumbled away. She couldn't catch or throw, but she had just discovered she was amazing at dodging. Or maybe Riley just had amazing luck.

"Riley! Riley! Riley!" The class cheered her on. Riley was confused at how they even knew her name.

Mr. Tobi was getting frustrated, his throws getting less accurate and more powerful. He pulled back his arm, in what seemed like another half-assed throw, but something made Riley shift her feet a little.

_Peew!_

The ball was a bright red bullet, streaking to her.

Riley had tried to block it with her arms, but she landed gasping on the ground. Her head bounced painfully off the wooden floor. And the ball was somehow lodged between both her arms. The class erupted in cheers.

Riley stood up, dusted herself off, and looked at the ball.

"Maybe it is luck," Riley said to herself.

* * *

><p>"X to the fifth minus X to the fourth over twelve to the fifth plus eight-point-eighty-seven times X squared," Itachi explained, quickly drawing it on the chalk board. He was thankful that he had been given a higher level class. So far, Itachi wasn't sure he had the patience to be able to teach a class of duds.<p>

The ninja turned around to observe the class's progress. All of them were writing it down, and some trying to solve it. Itachi's sharp eyes honed in on a black hair boy with blue eyes already halfway done. He didn't want to startle the student, so he walked around the room before silently coming behind him. The boy noticed Itachi anyway, jumping up and throwing his head over his shoulder.

Itachi grew uneasy. A normal person from his world wouldn't be able to detect him, but this boy did. Maybe it was just a trait native to this world, nothing to be alarmed about. But in his line of work, a ninja quickly learned that you had to consider all possibilities.

The ninja tried to keep his eyes from narrowing, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to reassure him. Itachi jerked his hand back in surprise and quickly backed away.

When he had placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, a shock went up his arm and it felt as if his chakra was being sucked through a straw.

The student looked at him.

"What?"

Itachi let his sharingan whirl, using the remnants of his chakra to cover it up.

_Interesting, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu watched the English class scribble down answers. All he had to do was tell them how hard the course would be, and they got right to work.<p>

_Interesting_, the ninja thought. A strange ripping sound caught his attention.

A girl with black hair and red highlights was rubbing two pieces of paper together. Kakuzu quickly got a bad feeling.

"What are you doing?" he almost snarled at the girl.

She looked up at him with dark eyes, and continued to rub the papers.

She said nothing.

"I sai-"

"I heard what you said, and I'm making fire."

"What?"

"I'm making fire," the girl repeated.

Kakuzu almost blinked in astonishment.

"Why?"

"Because this class is too boring. And too hard. So I'm lighting it on fire."

"That won-" Kakuzu began, but stopped when he noticed a strange liquid on the paper. And the smell of smoke. His hand darted out like a snake and ripped the paper from the girl's hands.

_Woooooshk!_

The two pieces were smothered by orange flames, making the girl yelp in alarm. The fire jumped from his hands onto his hidden stitches. The students couldn't see the stitches, but they could see the fire snaking along his arm. And his arm was falling apart. Kakuzu grabbed a red contraption with his other hand and pressed the trigger. White foam shot out and covered his face, waist, and arms. The small fire was put out.

"Oh my god! That was so coooool!" the girl howled.

Kakuzu growled. He was standing there, wet, his arm hanging off, covered in foam while a girl laughed at him. He should _kill_ her, her family, her friends and-

Then he remembered what Leader had said.

And his paycheck.

Kakuzu walked out of the class.

Meanwhile, the girl held her sides and laughed.

"Coolest... thing... EVER!"

* * *

><p>The six friends lounged on the football field. They were hanging around after school, like they always did on the first day of school.<p>

"And the teacher walks up, trying to look all scary and crap and he says "What are you doing?" and then I'm like "Making fire, bish!" And then he sai-"

"You started the fire?" Riley asked.

Sam glared at Riley. Then she opened her mouth and paused.

"...No...I _didn't_." Sam winked at her.

"Oh my god!" Derrick mocked. Then he stood up, cupped his mouth and began yelling "Samantha Abbott started the-"

"Shush!" Riley snapped, taking one of his arms and dragging him back to the ground.

Derrick looked at her in surprise, and Riley quickly explained.

"My head really hurts, from falling in gym."

Derrick snorted. "I thought Amy was the clumsy one."

Amy made a small noise of protest.

Riley rubbed the back of her head. "Well, the teacher was really getting into the game, and I tripped over a ball."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Mr. Tobi belongs in a mental hospital anyway, and he really shouldn't be anywhere near children, from what I've heard."

"Maybe we could sue him," Derrick added.

"Doubt it," Freddy muttered. Amy nodded in agreement.

"You should keep your stupid ideas to yourself, Derry," she suggested sweetly.

"Derry? What kind of name is that? Sounds like dairy, and I am not a cow!" Derrick scowled at her.

"Debatable," Freddy grumbled. Amy giggled.

"No, you're a moron, and comparing you to a cow would be offensive. To the cow." Dan patted Derrick's head.

And then suddenly Dan stopped and rubbed his chin, a gesture often used when he was thinking.

Dan was so sure he had missed something earlier. Something he noticed about all the teachers. It was so important, how could he forget it? Sometimes he was just so-

"Calling names is not nice!" someone said.

"The names!" Dan snapped, the pieces finally fitting together.

His friends looked at him like he was crazy.

"The teacher's names, they aren't English or American. They are Chinese or Japanese. _All_ of them," Dan explained. He was seeing so many patterns and 'coincidences' right now, it was crazy. His head felt like a slowly filling balloon, about to pop.

"Dan, why do you care so much?" Riley asked carefully, observant as usual.

Oh, how badly Dan wanted to explain everything to them. Where he went. Why he went. Why he had changed so much. Instead he swallowed his words and a little bit of his pride, opened his mouth and said, "No reason."

Of course, not one of his friends believed him. They knew him far too well. More than he should let them. But they let it go, some not caring enough and a few of them guessing.

Dan just hoped none of them guessed right.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, this is Fox, and I get a corner all to myself today,<strong> **because Lillie's off doing some project.. or something. **

**So, yeah! Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! Sooner or later I'll put up a poll asking you guys who your favorite characters are, and I know Lillie's been talking about putting up a poll concerning pairings, but in the meantime** **please just leave a review and let us know what you think! **

**Until next time, all!**

**~~~Fox~~~**


	4. Extra Credit

The girls apologize profusely for the delay in updating ~~Fox~~

_(T: No we don't, some of us have lives!)_

And we thank you all for the reviews. Every review you send one kitten is given a loving home.

* * *

><p>"You're failing."<p>

Derrick's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I'm _what?_ It's the second day of school!"

"Yes. And you're failing," his small redheaded bio teacher whose name he could never remember added.

He'd been cornered by his math and science teachers after class, and with no way around them, he was forced to hear them out.

"Derrick," Mr. Itachi said, in his usual monotone. "We can give you a chance for extra credit, if you like."

_Hell no,_ he wanted to say, but he got the impression that when his math teacher made a suggestion, it was more of a command.

"All right," he grumbled. "What do I have to do?"

Mr. Sasori and Mr. Itachi exchanged a look. Derrick felt his unease growing.

_One suspicious thing, and I'm making a break for it_, Derrick thought.

"Just come with us," Mr. Sasori finally said.

Both his teachers walked into the empty science room. Derrick hesitated, before following inside.

"Okay, so now what?" he asked, sitting on a black table.

Mr. Itachi was casually leaning against the door. Mr. Sasori put a hand on Derrick's shoulder.

"Do you feel any different?" Mr. Sasori questioned, looking intently at him.

"Uh, no?" Derrick squirmed, suddenly realizing that his teacher's hand was keeping him in place.

Mr. Sasori showed Derrick a few weird hand signals. Nothing happened. Mr. Sasori told him to push his 'chalkra' (or something) into his hand signals. Nothing happened.

Mr. Sasori sighed.

"Hey, do I still get my extra credit if this doesn't work?" Derrick worriedly asked.

"No," Mr. Itachi said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so."

Derrick scowled. He felt his middle finger twitch just so slightly.

Mr. Sasori spoke to Mr. Itachi. "I would try a seal."

Mr. Itachi nodded and walked towards Derrick.

"Take off your shirt," Mr. Itachi ordered.

Derrick's eyes widened as the full reality of his situation became clear. The window blinds have been drawn. Mr. Sasori was between him and the door. There was no one around in this section of the school. And Derrick knew why.

_Oh shit! _

Derrick let out a scream and ran for the door.

"I WON'T BE A PART OF YOUR WEIRD SEX GAMES!" Derrick shrieked.

Mr. Itachi's hand whipped through the air, and hit Derrick at the base of his neck. Derrick crumpled, alive but unconscious.

Sasori sighed again.

"What a dumbass."

* * *

><p>Tobi stalked through the bushes. He had been thinking deeply for a while, trying to add up things that don't make sense. The girl during his class, able to dodge his balls. A <em>girl<em>, with no chakra or training. That didn't make any sense. So, since they didn't have anything important to do, Tobi decided to pay Riley's house a visit. It had only taken a quick dip in the student glossary to find her address and her parent's working schedule. And now, here he was looking for an easy way in.

All the windows and doors seemed to be locked, so Tobi decided to just walk through them with his jutsu.

The house itself was very different from back in his world. There weren't any sliding doors or paper walls. The house seemed cramped and suffocating. There was a wooden floor and walls painted in deep colors. Doors and hallways were scattered around the ranch-style house.

Tobi walked silently through the kitchen, looking at the pictures on the fridge. There were pictures of a man with dark skin and a lady with pale skin, and between them was Riley, with her light skin with a darker undertone. A baby with even lighter skin was wrapped in a blanket, asleep. There were also pictures of other children, each forever frozen at some point in their lives.

Tobi was looking into Riley's like through a telescope. He did not belong.

There was a shuffle and a patter of feet in the living room. Tobi turned around.

A little boy with a sweep of brown hair hid halfway behind the door. His clothes were rumpled and he held a blanket, He looked no older than four

Behind his mask, Tobi's sharingan swirled to life. He could kill this boy without even moving a muscle. He _should _kill this boy.

But...

Something Tobi had seen on the news was a found murderer. The detectives used forensic science, something he had _no_ knowledge about. And Tobi couldn't survive a round of machine guns, or a nuke, or an electric chair. His chakra would only last for so long. It would be foolish to trifle with this world.

So Tobi said, in that disgusting voice of his, "Hello! My name is Tobi!"

The boy didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't show any signs of having heard him.

"What is your name?" Tobi tried again.

The boy shuffled away, into the living room. Tobi followed, mystified but feeling no threat from the boy. The boy turned on the TV and put a disc in a device. A red furry monster appeared on the screen.

"Hello! It's Elmo!"

The boy sat on the couch and watched Elmo while a stranger prowled in his house.

Tobi took a closer look at the boy. Nothing seemed wrong with him, besides his indifference. Maybe he was just too young to know that strangers shouldn't be allowed in the home.

The ninja silently walked down a hall, and almost stepped on a sleeping dog. A _massive_ sleeping dog. It had a mix of brown and black fur, and sharply pointed ears. It growled in its sleep and showed an impressive array of teeth.

Tobi carefully stepped around it. A dog was the last thing he needed right now. He looked through bedrooms and found nothing unusual. The house was tidy, with pictures of family and friends and old artwork.

Tobi opened the door to a room with a dark purple bed and blue walls. It was a little messy, and there was a laptop on the desk. Tobi opened the closet. The ninja had almost suspected training equipment, or secret scrolls. But there were only books and clothes in the closet.

He was starting to believe that Riley Fence was a normal girl.

_Creeeeak_

Tobi had stepped on a squeaky floor board. He heard a scramble of claws and barking. The sound of something heavily pounded down the hall. The dog skidded into the room.

"Bark! Awoooo!" The dog howled, charging towards Tobi. It bared sharp teeth and leaped for his throat. Tobi spun under it, and darted out the room. Tobi used his jutsu to teleport back to home-base.

He had found _nothing._

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

"Shut up, Amy! You're killing my ears."

Riley's head hit the window once again. She was unused to Camryn Masen's suicidal style of driving, but with Amy's older brother unable to drive them home, there was little other option besides to simply endure. This was the last time she missed the bus.

"But it's FUN, Riley! Isn't this FUN?"

"Super-fun, kid!" Freddy's older sister flicked a strand of dark hair out of her face and pulled the steering wheel again, making another drastic turn.

Riley's head hit the window.

"I miss Freddy," Riley grumbled. "You would never drive like this with Freddy in the car."

"Yeah, well." Cam didn't take her eyes off the road. She either had the focus of a ninja or the luck of the Irish, because not once had she been in a car accident. "Freddy's off scaring the shit out of himself again. I swear, if Mom let's him skip school one more time..." She continued muttering, her words drifting out of audibility.

Amy leaned forward, seeming interested. "Is Freddy okay?"

Cam snorted. "Of course he's okay! He's just a pussy, is what he is."

Amy's innocent hazel eyes grew wide. "But isn't it possible that he's actually not feeling well?"

"No," Cam replied shortly, through her teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because he's just a pussy."

Amy puffed up her chest. "Is not."

Cam was silent for a while, then braked hard, having reached her house. Finally, she turned around to look at Amy.

"Kid."

"What?"

"You're delusional."

* * *

><p><em>Useless.<em>

Sam gritted her teeth. The letters didn't make any sense. The numbers didn't make any sense. They were jumbled together, their patterns and meanings hidden away from her.

_Useless._

Why did that stupid teacher assign this stupid homework?

_Useless._

Sam wanted to scream. She was not useless!

_Useless. _

_Useless. _

_Useless._

Sam stood up and grabbed her paper. She grabbed a pack of matches. She went downstairs into the living room. Sam balled up the homework a threw it into the empty fireplace. Then she struck a match and lit the homework on fire.

Sam watched the paper burn. The light from the flames flickered in her dark eyes. Her body was in the house, but her mind was far, far away...

"I'm not useless."

* * *

><p>Merp o-o Fox here. Finally getting a look at Sam, woo! I actually WROTE some of this chapter, the beginning half of Derrick's piece and most of the piece with Cam. Cam and Freddy both are carryovers from my other fanfiction, except that their sister Camille has randomly disappeared. Maybe she died... yes, Freddy, Anthony killed Camille. OJ SIMPSON ALERT<p>

Anyway.

Yeah. Anyway.

...happy reading!

* * *

><p>Twilit here: I'm gonna have a contest coming up. <em><strong>And the winner gets to chose the theme for our bonus chapter! <strong>_

The second runner up will get a short video showing us typing the story.

Want a hint?

That will cost you one review.

You can cash in your review by pressing the button

v


	5. DAMN SHE FINE!

**TwilitFox Productions Proudly Presents:**

**_Chapter Four: Damn She Fine!_**

A blue shark sat in a silver Mercedes, and he couldn't help but think this was like a sardine can.

Kisame stared at the wheel. He could do this. Kisame could kill hundreds of people and battle a hundred enemies.

He could drive to the mall. The ninja slammed down on the pedal.

The car jumped forward and stopped, making Kisame almost fly through the windshield. Good thing he had his seat belt.

Kisame calmed his nerves as he gently pushed to pedal. The car smoothly slid forward, and onto the street.

Great, moving the car. Now, how to steer?

The ninja grabbed the wheel with both hands and moved the wheel around, like he saw on TV. The car changed with his every movement.

Easy.

He saw a car coming up ahead of him. No big deal. Kisame would just slow down.

Wait...

Which pedal was the brake again?

Kisame took a wild guess and slammed down on the pedal on the right. The car zoomed forward, almost smashing into the one in front. At the last minute Kisame jerked the wheel around, and the car streamed past the other car. The ninja drove into a small ravine, and the car seemed to crumple like aluminum. Kisame hit his head on the dashboard.

"Oww...," the ninja moaned as he dragged himself out of the vehicle. He flopped onto the ground. As Kisame stared at the clouds he realized something.

Why was he taking the car when he could just run?

* * *

><p>Camryn hummed a flimsy little tune as she drove along, three miles under the speed limit. She liked Freddy's friends well enough. Except the blonde who kept hitting on her. He would have to go.<p>

"What has one hundred forty-two teeth and holds back the incredible Hulk?"

"...my zipper."

Cam's humming grew louder.

"I'm from the FBI, Fine Body Investigators. I'm 'fraid I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?"

Cam finally replied, careful to keep an eye on the silver Mercedes on her ass. "Well, that's okay, but you'd give Mom a heart attack. I mean, we all knew Freddy had never had a girlfriend, but we never suspected..."

There was a loud burst of laughter coming from the blond girl in the backseat, Amy something. Derrick flushed, and shut up.

"Sorry Derrick, Freddy has standards. And he also doesn't own a microscope," the black-haired girl with red highlights said loudly.

Cam chuckled, glancing in her rearview mirror for the Mercedes. As she stared at it coolly, it sped up, and Cam realized that Freddy or no Freddy, she had to speed up. Now.

"Hang on, kiddles." She slammed her foot on the accelerator, as the loud blonde said, "Wait, what?", noticed the Mercedes, and then started screaming.

Freddy let out a particularly terrified shriek.

Immediately, Red Highlights and Perverted Blonde started laughing.

"You scream like a girl, Freddy," Perverted Blonde chuckled.

"THERE IS A CAR ABOUT TO KILL US, AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?" Amy screamed.

Derrick turned around and his face transformed. "Well, shit... SHIT!"

Amy locked her arms around Freddy's neck, screaming, "I DON'T WANNA DIE ALONE!"

Cam finally spun off to the side of the road, and the Mercedes barreled past.

"If you don't stop screaming, we're all going to die deaf," the one with the curly hair finally snapped.

"BUT CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL..."

"KING. Chill," Cam said. "Look around you. The car's gone. We're all good."

Amy stopped screaming, her arms still around Cam's little brother's neck. He looked completely unfazed, and Cam almost chuckled. Those two had been friends since Amy pitched a baseball into his stomach when they were twelve. Everything else fazed him, but Amy Leigh King did not.

* * *

><p>Amy bounced in her seat, humming aimlessly and staring at Falls Plaza. She'd lived in Falls her whole life, but the local mall never ceased to amaze her. It was the biggest building she'd ever seen.<p>

She didn't get out much.

"Amy, you're killing me," her seat complained.

Camryn's little Toyota didn't have enough seats for all six of them. After their brush with death, her screaming had gotten her shoved off of Riley's lap and onto the nearest, most tolerant lap available.

She stopped bouncing. "Sorry, Freddy."

He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Camryn pulled up to the sidewalk and parked her car. Amy slid out immediately, followed by the other five.

Cam rolled down her window. "Don't go off with any rapists. Mom might get a little upset if you don't come back."

"Uh-huh," Freddy muttered. "A little."

She flashed her brother a grin and rolled the window up, speeding away.

Amy clutched Freddy's arm. "Let's go INSIDE, Freddy!"

Freddy eyed the building uneasily. "Ehh..."

"Come on, Freddy." Derrick grabbed his other arm. "You can't just go around in life avoiding everything you're afraid of."

The rest of the group blinked at Derrick, shocked at his uncharacteristic intelligence, but Freddy raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because you're afraid of _everything_."

Freddy deadpanned. "Oh, you're funny."

"I want my damn coffee," Sam snapped. "Sooner we get in there, sooner I get my damn coffee. Now, are you going to walk in like a good little boy or am I going to have to shove you?"

Freddy sighed and trudged into the building, trying not to think about his sister's warning.

"I'm not even sure Sasori needs underwear," Kisame grumbled to himself.

He was in some big shopping center with a lot of people around him. The ninja had finally perfected a jutsu that could make his entire body appear normal. However, there was no way of making himself appear shorter. Kisame towered over people like a shepherd among his flock. And he had to find Sasori some underwear.

Kisame grudgingly ignored the stares and headed in search for a store that sold underwear. The ninja stopped under a sign that said 'Victoria's Secret' with a picture of a woman. An almost _naked_ woman. The ninja almost ran inside the store.

Much to his disappointment, it was not a store that sold almost naked women. Racks of underwear, bras, and clothes lined one side while glowing shelves with perfume lined the other. Lines of clothes stood at the back.

In the center of the store stood a line of women waiting to check out, most of them staring at Kisame. The criminal ninja casually ignored the stares and walked away .

As he made his way to the back of the store, looking for anything naked and feminine or any underwear that looked even remotely masculine, he heard a voice.

"LOOK AT THAT ASS. That is the best ass in the entire world." Kisame followed the voice, navigating between clothes.

A young-looking blond girl tramped around in lacy underwear, puffed up with pride.

"MINE IS BETTER!" screamed a black-haired girl. She was also strutting around in underwear.

Kisame felt something drip from his nose and realized he had a nosebleed.

"Why am I friends with you two?" groaned the only clothed female.

"Because we are wonderful and we spice up your dull, boring life. Also, because you love us. And because we have smoking hot asses."

"And because you are Riley Fence, and not Derrick Mercedes who is trying to look." The black haired girl looked pointedly at a blond boy who was looking over his shoulder.

"Who, me?" Derrick feigned innocence.

"Hurry it up, I feel weird in a store like this!" another boy shouted, keeping his back turned.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Dan! We're almost done!"

The two girls bounced into the changing rooms. Kisame was tempted to follow them in there.

"Ahem!" a voice called from behind him.

The ninja turned around to come face-to-face with a very angry woman.

"You're scaring off the customers, get out!"

Kisame walked out of the store feeling very different. And he still had no underwear.

* * *

><p>"Hurry it up!" Sam screamed.<p>

"Samantha Abbott, you took FOREVER just to buy underwear. And nobody even _sees_ underwear!" Derrick screamed back.

Riley crossed her arms and sighed. For the tenth time.

"I am sitting here in an American Eagle watching my friends yell at each other. I could be home spending time with Jamie. Or walking Bandit. Or doing homework."

"Or not complaining!" Dan snapped from inside the changing rooms.

Amy giggled. Riley glared at her.

Finally, Dan, Derrick and Freddy came out wearing new pants and tight fitting shirts.

Dan looked good in his shirt, Freddy appeared a little skinny in his, and Derrick looked like he was pregnant.

Sam snorted. "Somebody knocked Derrick up."

Derrick gave Sam the finger and turned around to change back into his regular clothes. Dan tried to discreetly check himself out in the mirror.

"Don't bother," Amy said, flipping her hair. "You look gorgeous, Dan."

"That's not very manly," Dan complained.

Freddy looked at Amy. "What about me?"

She bounced up from her seat and practically jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You look spectacular, as always, Freddy boy. Now stop being so insecure and go change back. I want to go back to Victoria's Secret."

"YO, SHAWTY GOT A NICE ASS!"

Riley groaned. It had taken them over a half hour to get Amy clothed and out of the lingerie store. It was not a process she wished to repeat.

Quickly thinking, Riley said, "I wanted to go up the glass elevator."

Amy beamed at Riley, "Okay!"

"DAMN SHE FINE!"

Sam snickered.

"Shut up, Derrick," Riley sighed.

* * *

><p>Kisame stood in a cramped elevator, his arms filled with stuff, surrounded by six teenagers.<p>

In fact, the same teenagers he'd seen in the store. And now that he had a better look at them, Kisame realized these were his _students!_

The curly-haired girl was quietly staring out the glass elevator, quietly

in her own thoughts. A dark-haired boy with blue eyes - Daniel Malvagio, Kisame thought - mimicked her.

The other four were a different story. They argued, called each other names, shoved and fought.

Finally the dark-haired boy threatened them to silence. Until they started whispering again.

Kisame looked up, and saw the second story looming closer. Thank God.

The elevator was old and unattractive, and there were small breaks in the glass. It smelled like rotten milk.

_Ssshk!_

Suddenly the old elevator lurched, and Kisame was thrown to the glass side, and the quiet girl was sandwhiched beneth him. Kisame turned his head to see a loose cable flapping to the side, unbalancing the entire elevator. He could hear screams from the onlookers below them. The other students cried out in alarm as they smashed against the steel part of the elevator, arms and legs getting tangled together. Kisame tried to push off from the girl, but stopped as the glass started breaking, silver spiderwebs appearing. And then the girl started squirming, trying to get out from under him. The ninja heard a very distinct 'crack'.

"Stop!" Kisame yelled at the girl.

Too late. The glass broke apart, and the two were sent spiraling down.

* * *

><p>Hola! Fox here, not sure where Lillie's author note is.<p>

Yes. I acknowledge that this chapter is scarring.

I swear Derrick's not pregnant.

I wrote a decent part of this chapter, so parts of it might not make sense. "CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL" is something that not even I understand, but several of my friends won't stop saying it, so I thought it would please them if I made Amy allude to their greatness. As for Derrick's lines while he's changing ("YO, SHAWTY GOT A NICE ASS," and "DAMN SHE FINE!", the latter of which is the chapter title) are completely random and from a video on Youtube. The title of it escapes me, but if you search "ghetto deer", it should pop up. Best video on Youtube, with the exception of my personal favorite

LEEEEROYYYYYYY JEEEEEEENKIINNNNNNSSSSSSS

As always, review!

**_(Lillie** -** I know you indicated in your edit at the top that the title of this chapter was supposed to be "The Mall", but, well... I couldn't resist.)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>T: Well, My AN is down here. <em>**

**_I had to go to a DRCB today, and I went down Town for the first time in years. It was awesome, we had to pay for parking, get our bags x-rayed and then they metal detector-ed us. Awesome. _**

**_SO VERY SOON WE WILL HAVE A CONTEST!_**

**Tell us if you would participate, since we are mostly working in the dark. **

**And don't forget to review. **

**Or die.**


End file.
